In today's environment, most messages may be delivered in a mobile communications system in an unsecured manner. For example, an end user may designate a message with data to be delivered to a recipient based on the recipient's phone number. However, no security mechanism currently exists that ensures the recipient's device is the one designated by the end user. Without verifying that the recipient device, a device other than the one designated by the end user may receive the message. In addition, the security of message delivery is weak in that the end user may not select security settings for each message delivered.
Alternatively, some recipient devices validate the recipient user by notifying the recipient user that a message has arrived and requiring the recipient user to enter a password or username for delivery. This type of validation, however, is not cost effective as the recipient user is charged for any inbound message received regardless of whether it is designated for the recipient user. In addition, this type of validation disrupts ordinary operations performed by the recipient user when the user is notified each time a message has arrived.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for message delivery security validation, such that end users may specify security authentication for the message and recipient devices be automatically validated as the message is delivered.